


I Warned You

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death, M/M, Serialkiller!joel, goreish, pyscho!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Gavin start to kill RT employees. And Michael was in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Warned You

**Author's Note:**

> Inpirsed by this awesome gif set.  
> http://cortanas.tumblr.com/post/46493868956/lindsay

The scream that rang through the nearly empty building was high-pitched, and broke off as suddenly as it had started. Michael heard it even with his headphones on. He pulled them down and looked to Gavin.

"That was Lindsay. I should go check on her," He began to get up.

"Nah, I don't think it was. You should just get back to work," Gavin slide his chair back, blocking Michael's path to the door.

"What are you talking about, dude? That was her." He moved to go around the other man and Gavin grabbed his wrist.

"I really think you should just stay put. She probably just saw a bug or something," His hand tightened minimally. 

Gavin knew what was really happening. Joel was suppose to be getting the girls ready for when the office was empty and they could take care of business. What they hadn't counted on was Michael staying late working too. Michael wasn't suppose to be taken care of yet. They'd had a nice plan all worked out. And here was Michael, about to mess it all up. Gavin could deal with this, Michael would listen to him. He just needed the right honey-coated words.

Michael wretched his hand out of Gavin's grip. "What is with you? Something's wrong with her. I just know it."

Michael made to move around Gavin, but he had stood up and put himself between Michael and the door again.

"Relax buddy. Barbara's with her, and I'm sure there are some other people around. It's nothing to worry about. I'm sure they're just dicking around in the warehouse." Gavin grinned, clapping Michael on the shoulder. "Now come on, this footage isn't going to edit itself, is it?"

Michael took a step back and eyed the other man. Something was definitely going on. But he couldn't figure out what. The whole day had been... off. Gavin had been giddy all day for no apparent reason and he hadn't been as stupid during the recording earlier. But Michael gave in for the moment. He'd get to the bottom of this somehow.

"Yeah... I'm sure you're right. Just been a long day I suppose," Michael ran his hand through his hair and sat back in his chair, watching Gavin out of the corner of his eye. 

He noticed how Gavin relaxed after he gave up trying to leave. He saw that Barbara was still signed into her instant messenger. He sent her a quick message asking if everything was all good, and went back to editing. He didn't get much done, instead distracted by the clock ticking on, putting more and more time between then and when he'd messaged Barbara. She was always good about replying quickly. He felt his stomach drop. Something was happening and Gavin knew what it was. And he was trying to keep Michael out of it. For what reason though? Michael sighed. He needed to get to the bottom soon. He feared Lindsay’s and Barbara’s life, and possibly his, depended on it.

Michael saw Gavin pull out his phone and his lips twitched as he hid a smile and a strange look crossed his face. Michael couldn’t tell what it was, but it made him even more uneasy.

That look solidified Michael’s decision to leave the Achievement Hunter office and go see what was happening with Lindsay. He swallowed thickly. He had to time this right to get around Gavin and out the door before Gavin could stop him. He took his headphones off and feigned a stretch. Gavin hadn’t noticed. Now was the only chance he knew he’d have. 

He managed to get to the door before Gavin knew what was happening. Gavin moved to stop him but his headphones were still on and he ended up getting caught in it, doing nothing more than flailing towards Michael as he ran out the door. He yelled after him, but it didn’t do any good. Looks like pans are changing, Gavin thought as he heard the warehouse door close.

The warehouse was dark when Michael got there, only a desk lamp that was left on near the door. It cast an eerie circle of dim light around the door. Michael took a few tentative steps in and looked around, eyes slowly adjusting. He called for Lindsay, but was only met with silence. He waited a few moments and called again, a little louder. This time he heard quiet shuffling. He steeled himself and walked farther in, straining to heal the shuffling noises. He heard the door open; Gavin must have followed him after he untangled himself. Then a blinding light flashed in his face and he couldn’t see anything.

“I warned you, Michael,” he heard Gavin say from behind him before pain blossomed from the base of his skull and everything went dark.

The main lights turned on then and Joel stepped out from behind the stage light he’d shone in Michael’s face. Gavin stood next to Michael’s unconscious form, holding a crowbar.

“Well, not how I expected it to turn out. But that went better than expected.” Joel smiled and walked towards Gavin.

Gavin dropped the crowbar and smiled back. He met Joel halfway and wiped at some blood smeared on the older man’s cheek that must have come from one of the girls. Gavin grinned and licked it off his finger.

“Fought did they?” Gavin asked, swiping at another smear.

Joel nodded. “Well Barbara did. Since I took Lindsay first, she didn’t even know what hit her. We should deal with him.” He gestured with his chin toward Michael.

Gavin looked at him. “3 for 2 today Joel. Must be my birthday.” Gavin laughed.

 

Michael came to a couple hours later another bright light in his face. He remembered Gavin talking to him and then nothing. He tried to move but quickly realized that he was restrained. He struggled more trying to break free, but to no avail.

“Ah! Out special guest has finally come too!” Joel chirped and seemed to emerge from the darkness beyond the light.

“J-Joel? What’s going on?” He looked around panicked. “Where’s Gavin?!”

“Aw see how he worries about you dear, even when his life is in such danger?” Joel looked behind him, into the darkness.

Gavin stepped into view next to him, a twisted look on his face. “That just makes things so much better.” He pecked Joel on the cheek and walked up to Michael and squatted in front of him.

“Gavin..? W.. What’s going on?” He struggled more, digging his restraints into his wrists and drawing blood. “What is this? Where’s Lindsay? And Barbara?”

“Don’t you see what’s going on? Me and Joel are just having some fun.” 

Michael made a confused noise and finally took a good look at Gavin. Gavin’s clothes had dark patches spotting them and his hands and arms were stained a weird pink. Michael swallowed and looked at Joel. His clothes were in a similar state as Gavin’s. But where pink was on Gavin, it was a dark red on Joel. Michael’s mouth when dry and he tried to speak but nothing came out. To this, Gavin and Joel both laughed. It was cold and cruel, almost mocking.

Gavin stopped laughing first and stood. He looked back at Joel, “I think he finally gets it.”

Joel nodded. “Wanna see your fiancé? I’m sure we can arrange for you guys to be together.” He chuckled at his own dark joke and moved into the darkness again.

Talk of Lindsay renewed Michael’s fight. He hoped maybe she was still alive. Maybe he could get her out. Save her. Even if it meant his own life. Gavin looked down at the struggling man with a cold expression. The lights came on and Michael blinked the spots out of his vision. He didn’t see anything other than some storage containers. His hope soared more. Gavin walked behind him and Michael craned his neck to follow, but Gavin gripped his chin and forced his head painfully forward.

He tsked him. “Now now, no spoiling it.”

When Gavin took his hand away he could still feel the stickiness from the blood Gavin hadn’t completely wiped off his hand.

“Gavin, please. You don’t need to do this. We can… We can get you help.”

Gavin leaned down and spoke in his ear, “Oh I don’t need any help lad. I got all the help I needed.”

Gavin’s breath was hot in his ear and Michael flinched away. Then Gavin was gone and the chair he was strapped to was flung abruptly around. And Michael’s world stopped, his breath left him, and his chest ached. His mouth moved like he wanted to say something but nothing would come. Tears welled and threatened to spill.

“Why..” he managed in a weak whisper.

Michael tried to absorb what was happening. But everything felt too surreal, like this was some bad dream that he’d wake from and Lindsay would be next to him. Safe. But no body should have that much blood outside of it, even if there were two bodies there. There was so much. And the bodies were at such strange angles. There were chairs behind them, they must have been restrained too. There were marks on their wrists too. They’d fought too. Their clothing was dark and wet looking, with rips that must have come from a knife. He could see some bruises too. They must have beaten them. Their throats had been slit, that must have been the killing blow. He finally allowed his eyes to settle on Lindsay’s face. Her eyes were open, staring at some point behind him with such an emptiness that Michael bit his lip to stifle the noise that tried to escape. 

Joel came into sight then and stooped of the girl’s bodies, he held Lindsay’s chin and turned her face towards him. “She fought hard when we released her from the zip ties. She was calling your name the whole time.” Joel turned his face towards Michael and smiled sadistically. “And did she cry and call for you when she saw you sitting there unconscious.”

“Both of you are sick fucking bastards.” Michael ground out.

Gavin nodded, thoughtful. “Perhaps we are.” He walked over to Joel and shoved Lindsay’s corpse over, it fell with a dull, wet thump. “But we can be the sickest bastards ever, together.” He grinned devilishly and kissed Joel forcefully. 

Michael looked away, he still couldn’t believe this was real. This had to be a dream. It just had to be. Nothing this bad could happen in real life. Gavin wouldn’t really do this. Gavin can be an ass, but he’s not a killer. That’s not who he is. Michael looked down between his feet. The blood pool had reached him now and all he could smell was copper. He felt like was going to throw up. He didn’t hear them move, he only knew they were in front of him when his chin was forced up. 

“Now. Now the fun begins.” Joel smiled.


End file.
